


My Little Angel

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Our Little Angel Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Baby!Cas, Childhood, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, Friendship, Gen, Teen!Dean, Uncle!Gabe, Uncle!Sam, bad relationships, daddy!Dea, introduction, single parent, teen paremting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.Introduction. <br/>Dean's life is flipped upside down and he's only sixteen, all thanks to a little six pound, eight ounce bundle of joy. Named Castiel Winchester. But Dean wouldn't change anything for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr short series of randomness that I came up with on tumblr at: http://lordofthebigtimesupernatural.tumblr.com/  
> Each one is a short drabble that go together in a small series. I am willing to turn this into a real fic if you guys are up to it.

Dean couldn’t tear his eyes away from the little bundle that had been placed into his arms. The moment still felt so surreal to the sixteen-year-old. Even after nine months, nothing could have prepared him for what he was feeling right now.  
His eyes never once left the tiny face that was scrunched up and almost buried within the blue blankets. Dark, beautiful blues eyes were staring back at Dean curiously. Dean couldn't believe that the time had finally come. He couldn’t believe that this had happened.  
He was a father.  
Granted this wasn’t the best time to have a child, especially considering his age. And the fact that what had happened to Dean and what went down were wrong. It wasn’t the best life considering the mother of this baby wouldn’t ever be in their lives and wanted nothing to do with Dean and his family. But yet, Dean wouldn’t change a thing. He didn’t regret having his son, even for a second.  
Son..  
“You sure he’s yours? Those eyes cannot be yours.” Twelve-year-old Sam Winchester joked lightly, from his away beside Dean and his nephew. Of course Sam knew without a doubt that this baby was 100% Dean’s.  
The freckles on his face and shape of his mouth proved that. Dean scowled playfully at his brother but didn’t look away from the baby.  
“I can’t believe he’s actually here. And Shit! You’re a dad.” Sam breathed while trying to take a closer peak at the dark-haired baby. Dean snorted and shifted his son in his arms. The baby squeaked at the movement and stared with wide eyes at Sam and Dean. The corners of Dean’s mouth twitched upward and Sam chuckled.  
“Yeah I know.” Whispered Dean.  
“You got a name for him finally? Or did you forget?” Sam smirked and Dean chuckled. Causing the people to snuff at the noise.  
“Yeah. The perfect name.” Dean murmured quietly and stroked the baby’s cheek. “Castiel.”  
“Castiel James Winchester. My little angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now, tell me, do you not love the Destiel father/son relationship???


End file.
